Singularity - Arc Of A Scythe FanFic
by NightmareTris
Summary: After Citra and Rowan and all that, there was a past. Kyler Simons, a new scythe, is destined to become an honorable scythe. But before that, he must overcome being a challenged scythe. After being given a message, Kyler must find out who is who and what they will become. - One Shall Fall, One Shall Become True, And One Shall Be The Angel -


Singularity

C: 1

The Past

"Candidates for scythehood, will you accept the judgement of the MidMerican bejeweling commitee?

"I do, Your Honor."

"So do I, Your Honor."

"Then let it be known," said Scythe Sargon, "That now, and forevermore… Kyler Simons shall wear the ring of scythehood, and bear the burden of all the ring entails." Kyler's opponent stiffened, but stayed silent and as still as a statue.

"Have you chosen your Patron Historic?"

"I have, Your Honor," Kyler replied evenly.

"Then take this ring I hold out to you, put it on your finger, and announce to the MidMerican Scythedom, and to the world who… you… now… are."

Kyler took the ring and pushed it onto his finger, it was cool as cold metal. Lightweight, and silver colored.

"I choose to be known as Scythe Thanatos, after the Greek God of Death."

"Thanatos is a Greek myth, he is the God Of Death, he may represent our jobs on this planet but that is not the image we want to uphold. And anyways, the sycthedom only allows real people to be your Patron Historic, Kyler Simons. Please choose again," an advisor said, the underscythe of the substitute High Blade Kahlo. The High Blade of MidMerica was currently away at urgent business, so High Blade Kahlo of the South was the current substitution.

"Hold on advisor. Kyler Simons, do you have a reasonable explanation for wanting to be named after the Greek God of Death, a myth and legend?"

"I do, Your Excellency, I also request to give my reason," Kyler replied to High Blade Kahlo. She gave a wave of her hand, allowing him to proceed. "Thanatos was a legend, a myth, a fantasy. But I don't think there are any rules saying that I can't choose a myth? May you please check, advisor?" The underscythe had turned red, as a few older scythes had started to chuckle and murmur among themselves. The advisor had started to speak, but High Blade Kahlo shushed him and stayed quiet, a signal to Kyler to finish his reason. The apprentice nodded his thanks. "As I was saying, there are no rules against it. But I chose this myth as my Patron Historic because even though he is the God Of Death, he doesn't really kill people. That's what civilians don't understand. They don't take a closer look into Thanatos's description. He is a messenger, he tallies how many dead are in the area and then sends them to the Underworld. If no one would take care of the population growth, and if no one would take away the dead bodies, what would MidMerica come to? I choose this name as my Patron Historic because even though we scythes have a gruesome and thankless job, the world needs us. And they should take a closer look at what we do."

A few claps filled the air. Kyler's opponent gave him a nod of approval. Then High Blade Kahlo started to speak, and it cut through the entire conclave.

"That was.. interesting. You do make good points, apprentice. But some scythes will doubt that you should keep your name. I say we put it to a vote, so we will not judge you. All in favor of letting the apprentice have this name, raise your hands." About half the scythes hands went up. "All in favor of making the apprentice choose a different Patron Historic, raise your hands." About half again. The advisor and the High Blade had counted in sections, and tallied the votes. "It is an even draw. And some of you didn't vote. It is a scythe's duty to make a decision, whether good or bad is up to you. So-" One voice cut her statement off, and whispers filled the crowd.

"Kyler Simons is a good apprentice. Highly skilled in combat, mental toughness and physical and emotional obstacles. It shouldn't matter what his name be. He will make a good scythe and he will have this name. Who cares if it is a myth?" Some shouts rivaled the claim of the speaker. It was Kyler's opponent.

"You dare to insult me and my position? I am a High Blade, young apprentice. You interrupt me on purpose, in front of all these scythes and in the middle of a conclave?" High Blade Kahlo's voice boomed over the shouting and everyone stilled, waiting for a response. An apology. But instead of getting an apology, the crowd got something they didn't expect.

"Indeed I do, Your Excellency."

"I mean, I'm going to be gleaned anyways, what difference will it make? As you said, scythes make decisions. I'm going out with a… boom."

"Yet you aren't a scythe, and never will be. You are just a failed apprentice." High Blade Kahlo spat with venom in her words. The failed apprentice grimaced. That was a low blow.

"Kyler will have to glean me. I will be dead forever and will be shamed. Kyler Simons won. He won the trials and the competition. He beat me, in a world when I was the greatest, the most skilled and smart, he beat me," the apprentice shouted, pointing a finger at Kyler. "He should get some respect, at least the name he wants for his Patron Historic! And no one should question that. Not even you. So I will speak out, I will disrespect you, and I will die! Today I will die and stay dead forever! I will be shamed by almost everyone, but the few who don't shame me will be awed, as I honored my opponent in the worst situation!" The apprentice howled at everyone. No one spoke, not even a breath came out of anyone. Because right there on the spot, Jordan Niles was gleaned. A knife through the chest. And then he fell. He first fell dramatically to his knees, and tried to say something, but couldn't speak. Jordan then fell onto the ground, sprawled out dead. No one moved, because the person who had gleaned Jordan Niles was no other than his distant relative. Kyler Simons stood above Jordan's lifeless body.

"There, I gleaned him. No more discussion."


End file.
